thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
Victor *'Number': originally 1173 *'Class': Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Designer': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Built': circa 1915 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+PT Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks. Bio Victor was brought from Cuba to Sodor probably around the 1920-30s, and first knocked into the sea by Luke, after he swung too close to him. Luke thought this was his fault for a long time until Victor finally managed to explain to him that he fell into the sea because the chains holding his wheels had snapped. Once, he took on more than he could bite by trying to fix literally every engine on Sodor. He is usually a firm kind and stands no nonsense from the other engines. He also acts like a bit as a fatherly figure to Kevin. Persona He is a busy engine with a winning sense of humour and a heart of gold. He is highly respected among all of the Sodor engines for helping to sort their repairs and see to their needs. He is very friendly, can often put a smile on an engine's smokebox, and will often help guide an engine where he feels it may be to their benefit. Victor also has a firm manner when something needs to be sorted and stands no nonsense from haughty steam engines or lurking Diesel engines. He takes his work very seriously and takes great pride in helping to maintain the service of the Steamworks. In his time, Victor has helped restore, repair, and repaint many of Sodor's locomotives and he keeps the Steamworks a welcoming, bustling, hospitable environment. He keeps a keen, watchful eye over Kevin the crane, who assists him in the works' operations. Kevin's clumsiness and antics may cause Victor bother and disturbance, but Victor is fond of Kevin and glad to have him as part of the team. Livery Victor was painted yellow with green lining and was numbered 1173 when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was painted dark red with yellow lining and black and yellow hazard stripes on his bufferbeams. The sides of his cab have the Sodor Steamworks logo on them. Appearances * Season 1 - Bulgy Returns and Trust a Diesel * Season 2 - Special Brakes, Mike and James (cameo), Fred Goes on Strike, Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs (does not speak) * Season 3 - Skarloey to the Rescue and Unique Stafford * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, Flora's Tram Coach, It's Not Easy Being Green, and Cows and Whistles * Season 5 - Stanley's Branch Line and Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem (mentioned) * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Timothy the Ghost Engine, and Edward and the Express He will appear in the eighth season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Curse of the Kipper * The Big Race Trivia * Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by the Fat Controller. * Victor is the first narrow gauge engine to have a snowplough. * In his old yellow livery Victor has the same number (1173) of his basis. Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:The Main Line